


We're Just Going to Skip that Stage

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: There’s a familiar face in the afterlife.





	We're Just Going to Skip that Stage

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to ‘You Gotta Die Sometime’ while brushing my teeth and i guess my mind just came up with this. Whoops. It’s angsty as fuck

    The beeping of the heart monitor slows.

    The cold hospital room melts away. 

    His eyes close. The shaky voices fade away.

    He’s left with white. 

 

When his eyes open again, the world slowly comes into focus. 

It’s bright. He has to blink a few times to adjust.

When all comes to focus, he recognizes where he is. 

It’s Central Park; spring time. He scans what’s in front of him, taking in the vibrant green of the trees and stellar blossoms. There’s people picnicking on the hills, all looking youthful and joyous. A gentle breeze blows through the trees. The air smells like Central Park-- smog, spring flowers, and the sweet scent of the churro stands. 

He slowly scans himself. He’s young again. The sick pallor of his skin is gone, and replaced with a healthy peach. The scratchy hospital gown has turned into comfortable clothes-- a plaid button up, a pair of jeans, and tennis shoes. 

He doesn’t quite know where he is. Is this the afterlife?

He remembers the hospital bed. He remembers being surrounded by his family, all teary-eyed and spouting off shaky goodbyes. He remembers how hurt they all were, to be losing another so soon... 

He doesn’t remember any pain, though. It just felt like falling asleep, where everything faded to white. 

He sniffles, feeling something upset rise in his throat. 

A throat clears behind him. He jolts, looking over his shoulder.

The face is familiar.

“Whizzer?” It comes out watery, weak. 

He didn’t think he’d ever see him again. Whizzer looks the exact same he did the day they fell in love. No bags under his eyes. No grey hairs. No wrinkles, except for laughter lines in the corner of his eyes. 

Whizzer nods. He’s got the same tearful expression on, but a smile crosses his lips. He opens up his arms, and Marvin doesn’t hesitate to fill them.

“I didn’t think I’d see you this soon,” Whizzer murmurs into his hair. Marvin lets out a weak sob, clutching onto Whizzer like a lifeline.

“I got it too,” He whispers into the skin of Whizzer’s neck. “I got sick too.”

“I know, I know.” Whizzer rubs circles into his back, like a mother comforting a child. “I knew you were coming. I was waiting for you.”

Marvin lets out a weak sob. “I missed you so much.” 

“I know,” Whizzer repeats. “I missed you too.”

Marvin eventually lets go. 

His eyes burn with tears, but none ever fall. He meets Whizzer’s eyes, and they both laugh.

“Were you watching over me?” Marvin sniffles a little. 

His arms are still around Whizzer’s waist. Whizzer’s hands are still on his shoulders. 

“I’d check up on you from time to time,” Whizzer grins cheekily. 

Marvin can’t describe how happy he is to see that grin again.

“You must’ve seen a lot of crying then,” Marvin weakly jokes. Whizzer’s shoulders shake as he laughs. 

“I saw some good stuff too.”

The two share a grin. Marvin doesn’t know if he’ll ever be table to take his eyes off Whizzer. It’s like he’s glowing here, wherever  _ here  _ is. Whatever kind of afterlife this is has treated him well. He looks like a star in the night; glowing and burning and  _ alive _ . 

“Do you still love me?” Marvin asks.

“I never stopped.” Whizzer admits. His grin melts into something warm. 

Marvin pulls Whizzer in close, embracing him again. 

The last time he had felt Whizzer this close to him, Whizzer had been sick, cold, pale. He looked so sick. The image was still burned in mind, but it started to fade as he felt warmth again, saw rosy cheeks again, heard laughter again. 

“Are you going to be here for forever?” He knows he sounds childish. He just can't help but feel like this is a dream; one final goodbye before the world fades to black. 

But Whizzer’s smile makes it all okay. 

“Absolutely.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i think this is the first time i've written MCD... wow. if it helps i cried while writing this... but if yall want to talk to me, hit me up on [tumblr.](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
